


Behind Teary Eyes

by Morbidocity



Series: A Love Like No Other [1]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Feels, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, What Have I Done, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidocity/pseuds/Morbidocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know this has to come to an end eventually... and Tom can't stand the hiding anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Teary Eyes

It's when they're in that post-sex haze, limbs still intertwined and Tom's sweaty form pressed tightly against Chris' that he says it. It's something that he knows Chris does not want to hear, something that they both do not want to face but it's also something that they both know needs to be said.

"We can't do this anymore."

The words hang heavy in the air, the silence between them thick, palpable enough that Tom almost thinks he could actually touch it. He's sure that Chris can hear the heavy beating of his own heart against his chest, a frantic rhythm not unlike the crazed drumming of a rock band. Everything is over sensitized; touch, sound, smell. Chris' fingers against his shoulder, still stroking over the damp skin there despite the bomb that Tom had just dropped. The quiet practically roaring in his ears and yet also so quiet that he could swear he'd hear a pin drop if only one had. The still lingering scent of their union and Chris' near overpowering cologne. 

When it feels as if an eternity has passed, Tom finally braves the slight shift to meet Chris' eyes with his own but Chris is not yet looking at him. Those bright blue eyes are sealed away behind heavy lids and though the Australian looks to be asleep, Tom knows he is not. He draws in a deep breath and Tom watches as his chest expands with the intake only for him to release it slowly through parted lips before he finally responds. "I know."

The words hurt Tom more than they should but it's not something that he can help. How long had they been doing this? When he looks back on it, the bitter sweet story of their affair is almost laughable in a non-humorous manner. It'd begun, if he recalls correctly, just after the first Thor had finished filming. They'd connected so well during the adventure, become so close, and all it had taken was one drunken night of celebrating, the key to Tom's hotel room, and a far too intoxicated Australian actor to kick start the series of romantic love affairs.

Instead of waiting for Chris to open his eyes, the Brit ducks his head into his muscled shoulder, nuzzling where the neck met the junction. A shaky sigh is let out against the skin there and he can feel the soft shiver that passes through Chris' form.

"I wish it didn't have to end." Chris' fingers slide from his arm to his waist, wrapping around him and holding Tom so close that he fears he may burst. Sometimes he didn't think Chris put any thought to his actions, didn't know his own strength. 

He can feel the lump in his throat, ever present and harder than hell to speak over. It chokes his words, causing them to come out broken and strangled sounding. "Remember when we first met on the set of Thor?" Chris doesn't answer but he doesn't need to. Tom knows he remembers, how could either of them forget how easily they'd connected? How easy it'd been to talk to each other and act as counter parts, opposites, brothers. 

Tom laughs bitterly then, allowing his own hues to slide shut in a futile attempt to prevent the flow of tears before they could slide from the corners of his watery eyes. "You were so proud of your family then, well, your wife. I remember just how committed you were, you'd said you'd never cheat on her, you loved her so much."

"Tom-"

Before he's fully aware of what he's doing, Tom reaches up and presses two trembling fingers to Chris' lips, silencing him before the Aussie could get out another word. He stays silent for a moment, gathering his breath and what little composure he possibly can before continuing. 

"And then we..." Tom broke off and he has to take a deep breath to keep himself from breaking down any further than he already was. "Tell me... If you'd met me first, would you have married me instead?" It's a selfish question and Tom knows it'll probably hurt him more than help him, something that he'd dwell on for the rest of his days while Chris was back at his lovely house with his wife and daughter.

Another bout of silence falls over them and Tom allows his fingers to slide from Chris' lips to his chest, laying his palm flat over where his heart would be, spreading his fingers wide to reach as far as he possibly could. 

"Yes."

The answer to his question catches him off guard and though it's a better answer than what he'd expected, it's still one that he would dwell on. A choked sound leaves his throat and Tom doesn't register at first that it was him that had made the sound. 

"You know I would... Tom, look at me." Fingers dance gently over his chin, forcing him to turn his face and meet Chris' gaze. "I do love you."

His breath hitches in his throat at the words, lips trembling, he blinks and a droplet of water slides from the corner of his eye, rolling down his cheek to meet Chris' thumb.

"I love you too..."


End file.
